Rithem and blues
by teenfox
Summary: Elwood can't afford tp keep his appartment after Jake leaves so he gets a roomate. What he doesnt know is that this roomate is gonna to save him from spending the rest of his life in jail! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the blues brothers (**dramatic music**)

A/N: I wasn't to sure if I wanted to make a character up but it seems to fit well with the rest of the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rainy afternoon. Jake and Elwood sat in their Cadillac outside a gas station.

"Ok, you know what to do right?" Jake asked his brother.

Elwood nodded. "You might get caught. You shouldn't risk it."

"Elwood your such a wimp. What other way can we get the money to pay for the bands hotel room?" Jake shouted angrily.

Elwood leaned in his seat. "Fine do it but if you get caught…" 

"Yeah, yeah." Jake caught him off as he got out of the car and slammed the door.

Elwood just shook his head and waited.

Jake ran into the store and over to the cashier.

"How can I help you?" The middle-aged man asked him.

"You can give me all your money!" Jake pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man.

The cashier started filling up the bag, but without Jake noticing he pressed a red button under the counter.

The man started filling it up slowly.

10 minutes later as Jake was heading for the exit, police cars had pulled into the driveway and started running into the gas station. They charged in and held guns at Jake.

Jake stood frozen. "Oh shit."

Elwood noticed the cop cars pull in and hit the caddy into reverse. He sped out of there so fast the cops didn't even notice him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later, Jake had been sentenced to 5 years in prison, and Elwood had come to visit him.

He was told to go over to a booth and wait. Soon after 2 guards escorted Jake to the other side of the booth.

They picked up the phones at the same time.

"Hey man, how are you doing in there?" Elwood asked.

Jake shrugged. "It can't get any worse."

"I don't think I'll be able to keep the apartment, the rent is too much!" Elwood sighed.

"All you got to do is find a room mate and make them pay most of the rent!" Jake smiled at his own brilliance.

Elwood scratched his head. "you know… that's not such a bad idea!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elwood walked to his apartment. It was really nice. There were to bedrooms and between them was a bathroom, in front of that was big living room space and beside the front door there was a small kitchen.

He made posters and stuck them up, about the roommate thing. It was a perfect scam.

But after his long day he just decided to sit down in front of his TV and drink beer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after he posted the ad for his apartment, someone finally replied.

A tall woman with blonde hair in a black t- shirt and jeans came to the door. She had a small tie around her neck and wore sunglasses almost like Elwood's.

The door was half open so she stuck her head in. "hello?"

"Yeah, ill be there in a minute!" Elwood's voice came from the bathroom.

Elwood came out of the bathroom doing up his fly. "Sorry man I was just taking a lea… oh… hi there. Ha… ha.

"Um… hi I'm Lina Rithem, I'm here about the room?" She said trying to avoid the awkward moment.

"Rithem… that's a weird name." Elwood laughed.

"Yeah."

"I don't know there is something about you… definitely a good something."

Her glasses shown as they hit the light.

"Hmm… get a fedora and a suit and you can have the room!" He smiled.

She was surprised. "Really? Oh thank you Mr.…"

"Just call me Elwood" Elwood smiled.

"Thanks Elwood!" they went to shake hands, but quickly decided not to!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days went by and finally all of Lina's stuff was in.

She was now wearing a suit, but it was made to fit her girlish figure.

"So Elwood tell me, why do we have to wear the suits all the time?" She asked him.

"Because it's a blues thing and I don't want to be walking around with someone dressed normally! That would ruin my image!" He Explained to her.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"So, your really into the Blues I see?" Lina looked at all the posters.

"Yup, before my brother was put in… a plain and went to Florida, we were a Blues band. Maybe you heard of us… the Blues brothers?" He looked over at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I have heard of you guys before, never been to one of your concerts, but one of my friends said you guys were really good."

Elwood smiled and blushed a little. "I guess you could say that."

"Hey Elwood, you ever go to parties?" Lina plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Only with my brother Jake." He shrugged.

"Well come on lets go clubbing!" She pulled him off the couch.

"Clubbing?" Elwood repeated

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 3 blocks away was a club called the bop. It played anything good over a stereo system. Nothing live at all!

Lina dragged him in. "come on this will be fun!"

It was dark and the only light were colorful and all over the place! Everyone was dancing and it was like a mob!

"_Saturday night and I like the way you move… pretty baby, it's party time and not one minute we can lose… be my baby!" _The speakers blared the music out so loud the lyrics pounded into your head!

Lina was already dancing, but Elwood could only really dance to blues and things. His dance moves didn't really fit in with everyone else's.

"Don't worry Elwood just copy whatever other people are doing you'll catch on!" Lina yelled over to him.

And sure enough Elwood started to dance, a little awkwardly at first but then he danced really well.

After about an hour of dancing they sat down at the bar and had a few drinks.

A drunken guy, who was not bad looking but still a dirt bag, came over to them.

"Hey baby looking for a good time." He leaned over Lina's shoulder.

Lina didn't even think twice she lifted her arm up and BAM! Punched him square in the face. The guy fell knocked out on the ground. People around laughed and then went back to partying.

Elwood was surprised! "Wo… I'll stay off your bad side!"

Lina smiled. "You still want to dance or do you want to leave? I'm ready to go but we can stay if you want."

"No, no I'm ready to go!"

They left the club and got into the caddy.

"So how was that for clubbing?" She asked him.

Elwood smiled. "It was definitely an experience!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So that was the first chapter! I want to know what you guys think of Lina so definitely review and if you don't I'll come after you!


	2. Detectives and Docters

A/N: now the real story begins! Mwa ha ha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:00pm at the police office. Detective Shaw was sitting at her desk, She pushed her black hair away from her blue eyes as she studied a picture.

"Dr. Detroit the famous pimp!" The detective said as she looked at his profile. "People like him just make me sick!"

The profile showed a man that had glasses and brown hair with brown eyes.

A knock came at the door.

"What?" The detective yelled.

"Uh, this just came in Miss…" said a young police officer.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well you remember that Blues character we caught about a month ago?"

"Yes."

"We have reason to believe his brother was a part of the robbery… I have his profile here." He handed her the profile and started to walk out of the room.

Detective Shaw looked at the picture on the profile then flopped it on her desk. She leaned over and rested her head on her hand… then something caught her eyes. She looked over to where she had put both profiles; they were sitting side by side. She picked them both up and looked at them carefully… they were almost identical!

"Officer Dan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elwood sat on the couch with Lina watching TV, until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Elwood said. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Put your hands up your under arrest!" Detective Shaw yelled as she held a gun to his head.

Lina jumped off the couch and ran over to the door. "What was his crime!"

"And you must be one of his prostitutes!" the Detective said moving out of the way so that the TV news crew could see.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Lina lunged at her and Elwood held her back.

"What was my crime!" Elwood sighed trying to catch his breath as Lina's arms flailed.

"For assisting a robbery and being one of the biggest pimps in this area!" She said not moving her gun.

"What! That's impossible I would never do something like that!" Elwood tried to explain angrily.

Two officers came in and handcuffed Elwood as they said his rights.

Lina was confused and worried.

"Lina! You have got to contact my brother! He is in the Joliet Prison!" Elwood called over to her from down the hallway.

Lina nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina walked through the prison to where she could talk to Jake. She sat patiently until he arrived.

He looked at her and then picked up the phone. "Your not Elwood!"

"No I'm his roommate Lina Rithem. He told me to come her because he was arrested." Lina explained.

"No kidding, how come I haven't seen him around?" Jake said looking around with a smirk.

"Because he was sent to another jail!" She told him.

"What were the charges?" Jake asked.

"He was arrested because he helped you and because he looks just like some highly wanted Pimp." Lina sighed.

"I see… well the only thing to do is find the real pimp and get him to confess, I can't help with the Whole robbery thing…" Jake said.

Lina nodded, thanked him and then left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so yeah crazy twist eh? Tell me what you think!


	3. finding the Dr

A/N: you know I really don't know what to put here so just read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina sat in a bar all alone… she had searched for this guy everywhere but I'll she could find out was his name! 5:00 was slowly coming around and Lina just sat there with an empty beer mug in her hand.

_Why didn't he tell me his brother was in jail! I would have understood! It isn't like I don't do bad things… and if he really was Dr. Detroit then was he using me! Was he going to ask me to be one of his prostitutes! _Lina was very confused there was no way Elwood was a pimp! But she couldn't be sure…

Behind her she heard the bar TV showing how the cops arrested Elwood.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" stood out over the news reporters voice. Lina slammed her head on the counter.

"Hey." A voice made Lina look up. "What can you do for $50?"

Lina's face turned red and she growled slightly but then became calm. "I can do this!" she took his $50 and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. The bartender looked over and then went back to washing dishes.

"If only I could find this Dr. Detroit and show that Elwood is innocent!" Lina spoke out loud.

"You are looking for Dr. Detroit?" The bartender asked in a low voice.

"Yes…" Lina answered slowly.

"Well I know this girl who works for him… I can give you her address but you didn't get it from me!" he whispered to Lina as he gave her a card.

Lina thanked him and then ran out of the bar. She started heading for the address but felt that it was to late to investigate now so she went back to the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lina got up and showered. When she got out it was 1:00 so she figured this would be the perfect time to go to the address. She left the apartment went down the hall and out the front door.

She walked down the street and then looked at the address. This was all the way across town! She quickly decided to hail a taxi.

As she drove along she thought about Elwood… how he must feel like dirt right now… how all the other men must be being really mean to him because he's a pimp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elwood sat in an empty cell. It was dark and surprisingly quiet. Elwood shivered as one of the men winked at him. He sat on his little bed and started to think about Lina… did she just run away and leave him to die in jail? Was she trying to help? Would she ever talk to him again for being a liar and a criminal? Soon Elwood fell into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina came to the address and stood on the front step… she was about to meet a prostitute… one of the very women she hated for being so fake and pretty.

She rang the doorbell and not long after it was answered by a beautiful girl.

"Can I help you?" she said sounding a little surprised that a girl was on her doorstep.

Lina cleared her throat to try and make it sound like she was sad. "Yes, I'm Lina Rithem I am looking for a man who goes by the name of Dr. Detroit?"

The girl bit her lip and thought for a second. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Because my… brother was put in jail because they thought he was him and I have got to get him out of there! He isn't very street smart and he is still afraid of the dark! He will be so terrified in there! I just got to get him out!" She said forcing a small tear.

The girl looked at Lina a sign of empathy crossed her face. "Ok, ok…" she grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing something down. "This is the address go here and explain your story, he will know what to do!"

"Thank you!" Lina sobbed as she took the address. She walked off the doorstep slowly until she heard the door close and the she bolted. The _A_ddress was only a few blocks away she could make it on foot!

Lina laughed at her own genius she had tricked many people before in her childhood but now that she was older she had thought she lost her touch. Clearly she hadn't!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elwood sat on his bed again. There wasn't much to do in his cell. There were to beds, a toilet and a sink. Suddenly something slipped under the door. Elwood got off the bed and ran over to it. It was a letter from Lina! He opened it and started reading.

_Dear Elwood,_

_I want you to know don't worry about a thing; I am tracking this Dr. Detroit sleez-bag now! I want you to know that I am not going to leave you in that jail cell! I talked to your brother… he seems nice. I should be able to see you by the end of today or tomorrow morning, I will try as soon as possible!_

_ Lina Rithem!_

Elwood smiled, she was thinking of him! He couldn't help but blush ever since Lina came around he had always felt better! Even in jail!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina arrived at the home of Dr. Detroit. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Old women came to the door.

"May I help you?" she said sweetly.

"Is this the home of Dr. Detroit!" Lina said surprised.

The old lady looked very confused. "Dr. who? I think you have the wrong house…" 

"Oh mother I can handle this you go make some tea!" Said a man who looked an awful lot like Elwood only with seeing glasses.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered under his breath.

Lina frowned. "My friend got thrown in jail because he looks just like you!"

The man stood very quietly. "Oh dear…"

"Oh dear is right! You better find some way to get him out of this before I bring you into the cops!" Lina growled.

"Alright! Come in, come in!" He said nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Not a very good one but it's a cliffhanger nonetheless! Don't forget to review!


	4. finding a tape!

A/N: Sorry about not updating soon enough, my house is being redone! So enjoy this chapter even though it may be small!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Detroit led Lina into the kitchen then they both sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" He said to her as he sat down.

"No." Lina said quickly and sharply.

The Dr. sighed. "I have to be perfectly honest with you… I'm not really a pimp!"

Lina wasn't surprised some how he just didn't look like the type.

"I'm really just a college professor, but I was tricked by some pimp who was to chicken to deal with his own problems! He made up the whole Dr. Detroit thing and I get blamed!" he explained.

"Or you mean my friend gets blamed." Lina shot smartly.

He sighed again. "We have to think of a plan to show the police he isn't the Dr!"

"We could turn you in!" she laughed.

He shook his head "but I'm not the REAL one either."

They thought about this for a while.

"Hey wait! Do you have any tape recordings of the old pimp doing stuff like pimping?" Lina shrugged trying to come up with an idea.

He scratched his chin. "I would have to ask one of the girls if they know anything…"

"Wait you know them?" Lina asked, this time she was surprised.

"Well yeah, that is how he tricked me into being the pimp!" He said with a hint of anger.

They both agreed to walk down the street to see the girls and ask witch one new anything about the old pimp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know if he had anything." Said a brunette with a Brooklyn accent.

The others said the same, but one. The blonde one stood up and ran to a room in the back and then came back.

"This might be of some help! It's the tapes from the night when he first made up Dr. Detroit! They always have cameras there to make sure no one is squealing to the cops!"

Lina took the tape. "So I can give this to the cops and they will know its him?"

"They should!" She nodded.

Lina smiled then said thank you and goodbye. She ran out the door and quickly hailed a taxi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:30 and Lina stood at the police station. She set the tape on the in front of the door with a note attached explaining. Then she ran down the alley hoping that this could get Elwood out of jail!

Elwood lay in his bed early that morning. He was wide-awake just thinking… about Lina. Was she really going to help him! Could she really get him out! He hoped so! He had a strange feeling about Lina… there was something about her!

Just then a police officer came to the cell door. "Ok Blues, your free to go! Turns out your not the pimp! Anyways, come with me lets get you r stuff and you can get out of here!"

Elwood smiled and got out of his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; yes I know this chapter is mall but only because I wanted to leave the final chapter all, WOW you know? Anyways that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Review!


	5. the end at last

A/N: yup I am here to finish this story! Finishing the blues busters one felt so great I decided to finish this one and seeing as I wanted to make a sequel I sounded like a good idea!  Anyways the point is that its been a long time and now I'm going to finish this story!

* * *

Elwood came unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Surprise!" Lina cried. "Welcome back Elwood!" she through confetti at him and then gave him a hug. Elwood was in shock. She had balloons streamers even a party hat over her fedora.

"It wasn't the same here without you." She said at last pulling out of the hug.

"Lina I need to tell you something…" Elwood started.

"Can it wait till after the cake I made? Actually its not cake it's kind of like a huge brownie… but you get the idea!" She brought him over to the "cake" it said welcome home in chocolate icing.

Lina sat down and handed him a plate with a piece of the brownie on it.

"Lina this is amazing! Why did you do this for me?" Elwood asked starting to eat the brownie.

Lina put down her brownie and looked up at him. "Elwood, I don't know how to put this but… when I'm with you I feel really happy, you know?"

Elwood nodded and then put down what was his brownie but now is a paper plate. "Lina… I feel the same about you. I love you."

It got quite, and then Lina hugged him tight. "I love you to Elwood.

* * *

Elwood stood in the prison on the opposite side of the glass from his older brother.

"I don't like this Elwood. You're going to loose you're whole… bachelor-ness." Jake frowned crossing his arms.

"Yeah… isn't it great." Elwood gave his brother a smile and then got up and left. Jake shook his head and gave a small smile and then he too left to go back to his cell.

* * *

A/N: not such a great ending but I guess it'll do. Anyways at least I've finished my story and I am happy! 


End file.
